Hitherto, there are various publicly known technologies for protecting a rider by mounting an airbag apparatus to a motorbike are known. For example, in a motorcycle, a technology in which the airbag apparatus side and the vehicle body side (vehicle body frame) are connected with an anchor member and, when an airbag is deployed, the anchor member extends with the airbag to retain the airbag (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-35564). According to this technology, the rider can be retained by the airbag even on a vehicle body which is opened in all directions like the motorbike.